


Exhaustion

by TackyPenguin



Series: Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (in the traditional exactly 100-word sense), (possibly? idk i'll tag it just in case), Disordered Eating, Drabble, Gen, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Obi-Wan doesn't know how to take a goddamn break, Whump, also probably:, prompt: 'exhaustion'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyPenguin/pseuds/TackyPenguin
Summary: Obi-Wan doesn't know when to stop pushing himself and take a goddamn break.





	1. Exhaustion - Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> It's been the better part of a decade since I last wrote any fanfic, and I've tentatively decided to dip my toes back in by writing a few prompt-based drabbles (instead of making poor life choices and attempting NaNo or something!) This is the first; assuming I am successful in producing more drabbles, I will probably add them to this fic as additional chapters.
> 
> Like I said, it's been a while, so I'd love to hear any feedback anyone has to offer!
> 
> (Edit: I went and added some paragraph breaks. I'd figured pfft, 100 words, who needs paragraphs? But then I looked again and realized that yes actually I could use some of those.)

Obi-Wan pauses mid-sentence. What was he saying? He has a point, he knows - something important to convey - but he seems to have misplaced it. He blinks, hoping to quiet the ringing in his ears so he can recapture his sentence, but if anything the ringing grows louder.

Is someone shouting? Try as he might, he can't make the voice resolve into words, not while his head is swimming like this. He swallows and blinks again, this time trying to clear the fuzziness from his vision. _Oh dear_ , he thinks muzzily, as the deck tilts beneath him.

The world blinks out.


	2. Exhaustion - Cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like General Kenobi to trail off in the middle of a tactical briefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Changed my mind about logistics - gonna pretty much post each drabble as a separate fic in a series. This one though is the same moment as the previous chapter, but from Cody's perspective, so I've added it as the second chapter of the same fic.

Cody’s concentration is jolted from the tactical display he's been studying when General Kenobi trails off in the middle of a sentence. He looks over to find his general blinking dazedly, which is concerning.

“General? The hostages?” He tries to subtly prompt Kenobi, but the Jedi shows no sign of hearing him. Instead, he shakes his head like he's trying to clear water from his ears, then slowly lists to the side.

“General Kenobi!” Cody closes the distance between them, steps made swift by worry. “Sir! Are you unwell?”

The only answer he receives is an armful of unconscious Jedi.


	3. Exhaustion - Cody (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, we continue this story built out of drabbles! In medbay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've definitely borrowed the name Helix for the 212th's medic from someone, but I'm not sure who. Could be [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy)? In any case, I can claim no credit for it.

“Stang!” Helix curses, peeling yet another tunic off their General. Cody looks on worriedly from over in the corner, where he’s trying to stay out of the way.

“Just how many godsdamned layers is he wearing?” the medic grumbles as he finally tugs off the last one. Stripped of his tunics, Kenobi looks alarmingly gaunt. Cody drums his fingertips anxiously against his rerebrace.

The Jedi stirs as Helix slaps sensors onto his chest. He blinks groggily, catching sight of his commander. “Cody? What happened?”

“ _You_ happened, General,” Helix cuts in before Cody can reply. “When did you last eat something?”


	4. Exhaustion - Obi-Wan (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which thoughts are pesky and difficult to organize.

“When did you last eat something?”

 _Eat something?_ Obi-Wan struggles to corral his thoughts. When _was_ the last time he had eaten?

“Hmm,” he says. He doesn’t notice the concerned look that Cody and Helix share across his medical cot as he frowns in concentration. He hasn’t really had much appetite lately, but surely he must have eaten relatively recently?

“Not this morning,” he muses out loud. “No time. But— yesterday, perhaps? Although I don’t recall....” He shakes his head, then winces as the headache he hadn’t realized was there spikes behind his eyes. “No, I can’t seem to remember.”


End file.
